


Together

by NonbinoDino13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Scriddler, Sharing a Bed, being evil together, eventually sex, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinoDino13/pseuds/NonbinoDino13
Summary: Edward and Jonathan escape Arkham together and have to try to not get found once more together, what will happen when their feelings are reciprocated?
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Scarecrow/Riddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Lunch time!” A guard yelled into Edwards cell. He slowly pushed himself off what this asylum tried to call a mattress. He usually slept through the beginning of the day seeing as he spent most nights laying in bed thinking and scheming.

Ed made his way through the lunch line without much hassle; heading straight for the table he always sat at. The table for the rouges, well it wasn’t really designated for them but they liked to seclude themselves from the rest because they were just better in their eyes.

He sat down in the middle of Harley, who was next to Pamela( under the table they were hold hands obviously because of Harleys constant insisting on touching people). And on his other side was Jonathan. Jonathan, Ed could go on for days talking to him without being bored. He was the only person Ed’s ever met that was able to challenge his intellect. All of their conversations were intelligent and thought-provoking. No matter how scary they got. Oswald and Jervis sat on the other side of the table.

Once Ed was seated Harley quickly broke her conversation with Jervis to scream at the whole table  
“ You guys guess what!”

Jonathan let out a small groan because of the fact that he was simply included in a conversation when he was clearly trying to eat.

“ Killer Crock escaped!” She screeched out excitedly.

“ And why is this important Harley?” Jonathan questioned. Anger shot through his eyes clearly unhappy she interrupted his thoughts. She giggled nervously, intimidated by Jonathan’s anger.

“ No reason I just thought it was interesting!” She said back to her cheerful self.

Ed quickly finished his food and grabbed Jonathan’s arm to lead him into the library.  
“ There better be an important reason you would touch me Edward.” Crane said, but his eyes showed curiosity not anger, Ed was the only one Jon had a soft spot for. He had determined a long time ago they both were had fascinations with each other. But more recently he had learned that he was more then fascinated by Ed, he cared for the man. And more then just caring for a friend which in itself was something Jon had never felt but he felt romantic feeling toward the man.

“ If the Crocks enclosure is empty that means we could escape through the pipes Jon!” The Riddler whispered happily, who would be happy that they could escape that god forsaken dump? A small smile tugged at Jonathan’s lips. He’s sure he would have thought of that soon too but being able to use his darling chemicals again for the first time in months was a beautiful thought.

“ Why are you sharing this idea with me? Two people are more likely to be noticed then one?” Jon questioned. The smile fell from Ed’s face. Why did Jon have to question these kinds of things and not be great full. Of course Ed know he had feeling for the Scarecrow and he dreaded them. Why of all people did he have to fall for Jon? A skinny crazy straw-man.

“ Whether or not you like to admit it Jon we’re what one could call ‘friends’” Ed said a small smirk playing at his lips, “ I know you’ve never had one before so I get the confusion.” Ed mocked. Jon rolled his eyes.

“ Well how do you plain on getting us out of our cells?” Jonathan questioned more trying to ignore the burn in his heart at the word ‘friend’.

“ Well my psychiatrist uses boby pins and thanks to my magnificent charm I was able to score some, so tonight at midnight we’ll met at Crocks cave and dash.” Edward said reaching into his pants and pulling and a pin, a grimace formed on Jon’s face because the location Ed had kept the god damn pin.


	2. Chapter 2

The wall clock ticks filled the room as silence fell over the building. Edward sighed, would Scarceow even leave with him? Would he want to escape on his own? Questions like these flooded his head. Why did he have to care about Jon? Jon was a borderline psychopath who didn’t feel anything, why did the man who could have anyone chose the the one person who could never truely love him back. He turned his head to check the time again. 

11:57 

He quickly jumped up and grabbed the pin. Slowly and quietly opened the cheap lock on the cell. Unsurprisingly it opened, Ed slipped out of his cell and closed it back. He made his way to the Crokcs cage with little interference, there may have been a few guards on the way he had to knock out, and he may have stopped and changed into his Riddler outfit and grabbed his cane. So maybe he took longer then he should have. He reached for the door and slowly opened it. Inside the cell Jonathan sat still in his orange jump suit. 

He looked up at Ed with anger in his eyes. It wasn’t an unfamiliar look but one Ed still hated. He stood and walked to Ed and grabbed his arm. He pulled the latter into the crocks drained tank. They made their ways through the pipes as the alarms in Arkham started to go off. Once they made their way out they sprinted into the near by woods. 

“ Where the hell are we going Crane?!” Ed shouted as Jon held his arm and led the way as they ran. Not looking back Jon responded simply.

“ I have a safe house near by.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Scriddler playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cQDHEujyYfogb5MmQCzbu?si=l2cjK8mERjGLjzq01Apqzg


	3. Chapter 3

Ed always felt when he was with Jon like they were the only two people in the world. That doesn’t mean it was true, of course Ed had known of the Scarecrows existence sense the start but he had only come to know him the last six months in Arkham. Those six months were the best of his life (not that he would ever say it out loud), but he never had got to be truly alone with Jon. The thought hadn’t reached him until the morning after the escape. He didn’t really have much time to think, once they reached the safe house Jon disappeared into a room so Ed payed down on a couch and past out. Who would after running for an hour straight? 

Ed breathed out slowly trying to calm himself. What would they do now? What would he do? He was alone with the only person he’s ever loved. A door creaked.

“ Edward?” Cranes voice rang in his ears. 

“ Jonathan” Ed repeated back. Jon sigh in, relief? Ed didn’t know, he was never the best at reading Jon. But thats what Jon wanted, that’s why he closed himself off. 

“ Good morning. I was thinking we’d discuss what to do next.” Jon said coming and siting on the ground next to the couch Ed was still laying on. 

“Oh, .. well we should definitely lay low for at least a few more days, that is if you’ll let me stay-“ Ed blurted out.

“ Of course you can stay Edward, as you said we’re friends of sorts.” Ed nodded letting out a shaky breath, “ I have enough supplies for us to stay a few more days. What should we do after that?” 

“ .. we should go our own ways.” Ed said quietly, it was the obvious answer but that doesn’t mean he was happy with it. 

“ I’m not sure, I don’t have a place to stay. I would stay here but I’m sure they’re searching the woods and even the few days we’ll lay low seems to be pushing it.” Jon said almost talking to himself trying to figure out what to do next.

“You could always stay with me” Ed said after a minute of silence.

“ You’d be fine with that?” Crane asked clearly unsure.

“ Of course! You’re letting me stay here why can’t I return the favor?” Jon slowly nodded trying to wrap his head around Ed doing such a sweet thing for him. 

“ Well that just leave the question of where I’m going to sleep. The couch is a pull out as well so you can have that but I don’t have another bed here. I didn’t sleep last night.. I was experimenting but I’ll need to sleep eventually. Are you comfortable with sharing the bed with me Edward?” He asked not factoring the idea either. Ed quickly shook his head. 

“ Yep, yeah you can share with me, I mean it’s your house after all.” Ed said quickly after the nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some nasty shit today like getting off to a sleep dude so be warned

The day went by with little word much too Cranes disappointment. Was Edward ok? Why did he even care if the other was ok? He sighed and looked at the clock, he’d been putting off sleeping for hours. Looking at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to lay down with Ed. He sighed, this is stupid. Edward doesn’t care why should he? With thatJon got up and forced himself to lay down with Edward who was already fast asleep.

At about four in the morning Jon was almost asleep when Ed started making noises. At first he was able to ignore the small muffled grunts, but then he moaned. A hot red blush spread on Jon’s face. Oh god he’s have a wet dream. From that one simple moan Jon’s arousal started to grow. 

“Mmmmh~ Jon~” Edward moaned out. Oh god. Shit shit shit, Ed was having a wet dream about him. Now Jon’s arousal was completely full. Moan after moan Jon started to ache. Finally he couldn’t take it he stood up and went to the bathroom.

He quickly pushed off the pants he was wearing. After spiting in his hand, he finally wrapped a hand around his length. Remembering that one moan of his name he quickly stroked himself to completion. Once cleaned up he went lie down finally tired. Ed also had finished the noises he had been making. 

—

Jon woke up a few hours later with Ed still sleeping soundly next to him. Ed had a wet dream about me last night rang through out Jon’s head. Could Edward return his feelings? He would have to test this hypothesis today.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon didn’t feel guilt for getting off on his friend, well more like his best and only friend. No, Jon had done much worse before. He didn’t feel fear wen thinking Ed could find out. Why would he fear the unknown? Not that Jon couldn’t feel fear. He was just intrigued by it. Jon felt things, maybe more dull then most people but he felt. 

So when the thought that Ed could feel the same way about him made his heart beat speed and his face turn red, it seemed stupid to act like a school girl with a crush but he couldn’t control it. And if he wanted Edward, Edward he would get.

—

Ed slowly wake up still extremely tired. He shifted and felt something wet in his pants, did he pee himself? No, it was definitely sticky. Oh god. Edward shot up.

“ Are you alright Ed?” Crane asked from the kitchen. Ed’s face turned red from the nickname. People called Edward Ed all the time, but never Jon.

“ W-where’s the shower” Ed stuttered out. A small knowing smirk appeared on Jonathan’s face.

“ Down the hall to the left darling.” Ed’s mouth dropped open and his face burned bright red. He let out a small nod and ran down the hall.

— 

After a nice calming shower Edward left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. 

“ Jonathan, do you have extra clothes I could borrow?” Ed asked, Jon turned his head to him. His eye wondered his body before answering causing Ed to blush.

“ Yes I’ll get you some Edward.” He said standing up from the kitchen table and placing down a mug from his hands. 

—

Why was Jon being so friendly? It was almost flirty. But Jon was a cold hard psychopath right? He had no reason to act this way... right? Ed questioned himself on the couch. A cold hand sat itself on Ed’s shoulder causing Ed to jump. 

“ You’re extremely jumpy today Edward, are you alright?” Jonathan asked. Ed slowly tried to calm his breathing. He was fine. Ed was fine right?

“ I’m just distracted... dearest” Ed replied trying to challenge Jonathan back. Another smirk appeared on his face. He sat down on the couch.

“ Edward last night you were making noises in your sleep.” Oh no, “ You moaned my name, care to explain?” Jonathan asked.

“ Jon, I’m sorry.. I should have told you sooner. I understand if you want me to leave. I-I love yo-“ Ed tryed to quickly get out with his eyes closed before Jonathan’s lips fell on his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

The kiss was rough and aggressive. Jon pulled Ed onto his lap. He wrapped one hand around Ed’s neck, not squeezing but a threat that he could. And the other hand started running he through Edwards hair. Ed pulled back for air. Crane studied him, his hair was now messy and his face bright red. Jon suddenly pulled Ed’s hair causing Ed to moan out. A smirk appeared on Crane’s face.

“ I knew you were a slut.” Jon mocked. Ed tried his best to form a response in his head but before he could say it Jon dived back in. With Ed’s mouth now open Jon was able to taste Edward. His tongue explored the others mouth. Jon pulled back this time causing Ed to wine.

“ Edward we have to talk about this.” Jon stated. Edward glared at him.

“ I said everything already you’re the one who need to talk.” Jon rolled his eyes.

“Well from what you said I feel the same. Now what does this mean for our relationship? .. are we more then friends Edward.” Crane said, not scare but curious. 

“ I-I would like to be Jon, more then friends that is.” Ed stuttered out. With that Jon went back to kissing Ed. 

Jon pulled Ed’s hair again, causing Ed to moan and thrust into the air. Jon put his hand on Ed’s waist and guided it down to his and rolled them making them both moan. Continuing this action Crane unbuttoned Ed’s shirt and moved his mouth to Ed’s neck, starting to leaving hickeys and bites. Jon moved his mouth down to Ed’s nipples causing him to cum with a shout of Jonathan’s name. Jon pulled away from Edwards body. Ed looked down seeing that Jon was still not there yet he climbed off the couch and got on his knees in front of Jon confusing the man. 

Edward reached for Jonathan’s fly and quickly unzipped it pulling his pants and briefs down free Jons member. Jon slid his hands back into Ed’s hair getting the idea now. Ed spit in his hand and wrapped it around the base of the latter’s cock causing Jon to throw back his head and moan. Leaning foward Ed licked up the back of the shaft. Then he wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock and slowly lowered himself down. Being impatient Jon thrust up into the wet heat. Without any signs to stop from Ed Jon continued to fuck up into Edwards mouth.

“ You’re such a good boy Edward~” Jon moaned out knowing how much Ed loved praises. Ed moaned around Jonathan’s cock and with that he came into Edwards mouth without warning.

—

That night they cuddled on the pull out couch which was wildly uncomfortable. 

“ Jon, you never said you love me back.” Ed questioned.

“ ..I’m not going to do that yet”


End file.
